The Incredible Journey of Flash Sentry
The Incredible Journey of Flash Sentry (sometimes shortened to simply The Incredible Journey or Flash Sentry) is a 2013 Fan fiction novel, written by Australian amateur author Philip Graham, released in parts from 2013 to 2014 under Sarasota Dreams. The novel is set in the universe of the 2010 Hub animated television series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and it's spin-off theatrical movie, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. The novel tells the story of Flash Sentry, a character from Equestria Girls, and follows his life as part of a rock band known as the Harmony Trio, composed of himself as the vocalist and lead singer, Clef Trinity as bassist and Dig Barossa on percussion. The story is told by Flash Sentry himself through a discussion with Twilight Sparkle. Mostly inspired by Australian alternative rock band Birds of Tokyo's fourth studio album March Fires, The Incredible Journey is a Coming of age novel, where Flash Sentry tells Twilight Sparkle the story of his life, recalling early childhood memories in Vanhoover with then-future bandmates Clef Trinity and Dig Barossa and his love interest Sunset Shimmer. After Sunset Shimmer moves to Canterlot to follow her dreams however, Flash, with his highly successful band in demand for a move to Canterlot and a tour of Equestria as well, leaves his hometown of Vanhoover to discover the new world and learn important lessons and values about himself and the people in his life. Originally written purely as a promotional stunt for Sarasota Dreams on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan fiction site Fimfiction.com, the first chapter, "The Smell of Black Tea in the Morning", was first released on August 3, 2013, short of two months after the release of Equestria Girls. However, much like Tharis and The Great Leader, The Incredible Journey of Flash Sentry was put on hold in favor working on other novels such as The Academy and Halifax; the latter of which was delayed until October and delayed again until 2014. The Incredible Journey, along with The Great Leader and Tharis, was picked up once again and the second chapter, "Hometown Glory", was released on November 9, 2013, forming part of Sarasota Dreams' very first release batch. Synopsis Setting , the inspiration for Flash Sentry's home town.]] The entirety of The Incredible Journey of Flash Sentry is set in Equestria, with a majority of the story taking place in Vanhoover, a satirical in-show representation of Vancouver, BC. The novel is written in a third person perspective, but the story itself is told through the first person perspective of Flash Sentry as he talks to Twilight in her bedroom. Vanhoover itself is not represented in the show, but is used in the novel as Flash Sentry's home town to give a more "unexplored" feel to the novel. Graham's depiction of Vanhoover is a peaceful, yet chaotic social ring, where characters in the novel may hardly know eachother, yet are friendly with everyone, which in turn is a common positive stereotype of Canadian people. Main Characters Flash Sentry, a character from Equestria Girls, is the title character in The Incredible Journey. He is a gamboge pegasus pony with a sapphire blue mane. He boasts musical talent, with a passion for songwriting, signing and playing the guitar. While his role in Equestria Girls is somewhat minor, his younger depiction in the novel is that of a friendly and cheerful, yet emotionally unstable character. Like most of Graham's characters in his dramatic novels, Flash Sentry suffers from an emotional disorder of some kind. He gets emotionally attached to the people, and sometimes even places, he meets and in turn has wild reactions to personal events that he is not fond of or does not yet completely understand. His older depiction, the one Twilight Sparkle talks to, is an even more friendly character and doesn't fret to help out anyone or offer his service to others, gaining a wise conscience of the world after the events of the novel. Clef Trinity Dig Barossa Sunset Shimmer Princess Celestia Plot Flash Background Promotion Chapters }}" class="no table-no2" | (2) Hometown Glory | style="background: #DDF; color: black; vertical-align: middle; text-align: }; }" class="no table-no2" rowspan="3" | February 1, 2014 |- | style="background: #DDF; color: black; vertical-align: middle; text-align: }; }" class="no table-no2" | (3) Sunset Serenade |- | style="background: #DDF; color: black; vertical-align: middle; text-align: }; }" class="no table-no2" | (4) Sticks and Stones |} References Category:Browse